Asian and Latina
by WuggerHugger
Summary: Have you ever fallen in love with your bestfriend? Your bestfriend, who was on your show choirs frenemy side? Well we have! This is our story!
1. Valentine's Day

It was Valentine's Day and I, Santana Lopez, was single. How could this be possible? Usually any boy would ask me out, but ever since I have joined Glee club they didn't. I don't even know why I was in Glee. I mean, I hate half of the people and really wanna kill Man Hands.

What really got to me was that hobbit, Blaine I think, sang _**Sometimes it doesn't come at all **_right to my face. I wanted to just leave right when he sang that. But, then I saw _him_. One Mr. Wesley Montgomery, my best friend. Wes has been my best friend since we were 4 years old, well he was 5 and I was 4. He would always be there for me.

So when the Warblers came out into the audience, Wesley came right up to me and put his hands on my shoulder. Then he came next to me and nudges me. I hugged Wes and he hugged me back. A blonde and brunette were also flirting with me, but I was to busy with Wesley to care.

When Wesley walked back onto stage, I had a flashback.

_I was 4 years old and 3 boys were picking on me. Wesley came to my rescue and yelled at the boys, saying "Stop picking on my girl!" The boys pushed him and then Wes went all martial arts on them. The 3 boys cried and ran away. They never picked on me ever again._

I haven't noticed Wesley sitting next to me, until he stole one of my breadstix. I shouted, "Hey!"

Wesley chuckled and replied, "Sorry babe, but I love these." I rolled my eyes and hugged Welsey properly. He hugged me back and kissed me on the cheek. The glee club didn't know Wesley and I were friends until Sectionals. This was when I got over excited about the tie.

_"And now, this year's head judge", the emcee said. "Associate Director of the Ohio Department of Motor Vehicles, Mr. Pete Sosnowski!"_

_The audience gave the man polite applauds as he stepped forward._

_"Thank you", he said. "And thank you to all the groups that performed here today. We all had a serious... good time. You know what else is a serious good time? Taking two minutes to save a life by filling out an organ donor card, because it's never too late to donate." He got polite applauds again. "Drumroll, please. In third place…"_

_I hoped that it wasn't them or the Warblers._

_"The Hipsters!" Sosnowski said and I clapped in relief. "Ah ha. Thank you, drive carefully. And now the winner of this year's West-Central Sectionals is…" I held my breath. He points at the card in his hand. "It's a tie! Congratulations you're all going to the regionals!"_

_Both groups started to cheer loudly and Blaine walked over to shake hands with Mr. Schue. Wesley went over to get the trophy. I suddenly ran up to the Warblers. Kurt thought I would hug him but I just rushed past him and with a squeal jumped into Wes' awaiting arms. I hooked my legs around his waist and smiled the biggest smile ever. He put me down and kissed my cheek gently._

_"Congratulations", he said. "You were ok."_

_"Ok?!", I asked and shoved him, but then hugged him tightly. He chuckled and hugged me back._

_"Nah! You were amazing, as always!"_

_Someone tapped my back, and I looked around to see that our choirs were looking at us oddly. Probably wondering why I was hugging Wesley and not them._

_"What", I spat at Rachel, who was the one that hugged me._

_"Wes how do you know Satan", Kurt asked and Wes put his arm around my shoulders._

_"First of all, it is Santana, not Satan! Second of all, I have known Tana for ages", he said."She's my best friend ever in the whole world and beyond!."_

_"I thought we were your best friends", David said and motioned for the Warblers._

_"You are", Wes said. "But Tana is my best friend ever in the whole world and beyond, better than best." He looked at me and smiled._

_"Sí, eres mi mejor amiga en el mundo y más allá. Te amo Wesley Montgomery!", I told him and Wes laughed. I noticed his arm had travelled down to my waist, but I didn't really care because he always did that._

I was smiling like an idiot and Wesley was curious. He asked, "What are you thinking about boo?"

"I am thinking about Sectionals, boo", I replied. "Let's sing."

Wesley shooked his head and said, "No they don't know I can sing like a God."

"Wesley Victor Montgomery! Get your butt up onto the stage with me! Now!", I ordered making the Warblers and New Directions look at us. Wesley groaned and walked up to the stage and sat down on the piano stool.

The Warblers were looking at us, wondering why I picked Wesley. _If only they knew_, I thought. "What's up people? My name is Santana Lopez and that is my bitch, Wesley Montgomery. We will be performing _We've Got Tonight_.", I told the crowd.

Wesley rolled his eyes at me cause I called him my bitch. He is my bitch and always will be.

(_Santana, _**Wes,** Both)

**I know it's late**

**I know you're weary**

**I know your plans don't include me**

_Still here we are_

_Both of us lonely_

_Longing for shelter from all that we see_

**Why should we worry?**

**No one will care, girl**

_Look at the stars now, so far away_

_We've got tonight_

_Who needs tomorrow?_

_We've got tonight, babe, why don't you stay?_

_Deep in my soul_

_I've been so lonely_

_All of my hopes so fading away_

_And I've longed for love_

_Like everyone else does_

_I know I'll keep searching after today_

**So there it is, girl**

**We've got it all now**

_And here we are, babe_

_What do you say?_

We've got tonight

Who needs tomorrow?

We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?

_I know it's late and I know you're weary_

**I know your plans don't include me**

_Still here we are_

Both of us lonely, both of us lonely

_We've got tonight_

_Who needs tomorrow?_

**Let's make it last**

_Let's find a way_

**Turn out the light**

_Oh, Come take my hand now_

We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?

We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?

When we finished, everyone was cheering like maniacs. The Warblers were shocked because Welsey sang amazing. I had tears in my eyes and I ran off stage. Wesley chased after me, screaming my name, but I just kept walking. When I got across the street, I felt someone grab my wrist and turn me around. It was Wesley.

"Tana, are you okay?", asked Wesley. I always had a crush on Wesley, ever since I have met him. But, I will always just be his little sister to him. So, I took my chance and kissed him. He was stunned but then relaxed and started to kiss back. For once, I didn't try to dominate. I let Wesley do that part.

When we broke apart he said, "Wow, Santana your amazing. I-I have something to say. I have been in love with you, since forever. I know you don't feel the same. I hope we can still be best friends."

I stared at him and smiled. I replied, "You don't even know my opinion Wesley!", and he rolled his eyes. "I love you too Wes, but they won't accept."

"Screw them Tana. Will you be my girlfriend?", asked Wes. I smiled and kissed him. "So, I am taking that as a yes."

"That is a hell yes mister.", I said. Little did we know, one Rachel Berry followed us.

* * *

**Sorry guys my Spanish is a little bad. I used Google Translate xD Anyway, I started the 2nd Chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Please review and hopefully I can update as fast as I can!**


	2. Accusing

Rachel ran all the way back to Breadsticks. When she entered only the Warblers, New Directions and workers were there. Everyone but the workers stared at the girl. "Oh my god! You wouldn't believe what I just saw!" she screamed.

Everyone raised their brows and sat in a circle. "Wesley and Santana are dating! The Warblers are trying to pull a Jesse!" screamed Rachel looking at the Warblers. Everyone started to yell at each other throwing accuses at everyone. Warblers thinking that Santana was going to break their Head Warbler, while New Directions thinking that Wes was going to pull a Jesse with Santana. Little did anyone know, was that Santana and Wesley truly loved each other.

Quinn went up to David, and slapped him. David was shocked by getting slapped and asked more like screamed, "What the hell was that for!?"

"You're planning on breaking my best frenemy's heart! And if I find her with a broken heart, I am not afraid to go down to Dalton and kick your ass! Understood?!", screamed a very angry Quinn. David could only nod, frightened of the girl. Quinn walked away, going to find Santana.

David shook his head, still freaked out. Then he looked at everyone else who were still yelling at each other. David brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled. Everyone stopped and stared at him. "Ok obviously we are blaming each other of sabotage. The Warblers didn't plan anything and the New Directions didn't either. So either, Wesley and Santana are in love or they have something up their sleeves." said David

"David, Wesley would tell us anything!" said Blaine.

"Yes, I know. But! They are best friend ever in the whole world and beyond!"

"You're right David, but this is Santana Lopez we are talking about. Residence badass and heart breaker!" annoncued a frustrated Kurt.

David rubbed his temples and looked up. "Listen guys, we should stay out of their business. It would only make things worse. So let's just drop this." Everyone nodded and walked away from each other. They were all thinking the same, _what are Santana and Wesley doing?_ but they just ignored it and went home.

Meanwhile, Quinn was driving to the Lopez residence. When she entered the area of Lima Heights Adjacent, she saw Santana's brother, Marco. Marco was hanging out with his cousins, Lewis and Jeremy. He saw Quinn and waved at her. Marco opened the gates to the Lopez mansion.

Lima Heights Adjacent was not a bad neighborhood, it was a rich neighborhood. Actually, only the richest people of Ohio lived in the area. Such as the Lopez family.

When Quinn entered the mansion, she parked her car in the garage. Marco walked up to her car and opened the door. "Hey Quinn. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well Marco, I am looking for Santana."

"Oh, well Tana is with Wesley. I believe they are riding horses. I'm not that sure." he said. He nodded at Quinn to follow him. She followed him to the ranch part of the mansion and saw Santana and Wesley laughing at something.

"Hey Tana, Quinn is here." said Marco.

Santana and Wesley stopped laughing and looked at Quinn. Quinn walked over to the two and curiously asked, "Are you two dating?"

Wesley bit his lip and Santana nodded her head. "How? How the hell did you know?" she asked.

Quinn smirked and replied, "One person. Rachel. Barbra. Berry." Santana glared at Quinn and looked like she was about to kill her. "Don't worry S, I won't tell anyone. But, I would be prepared to be bombarded with questions. Same for you Wesley. Oh and tell David sorry. Also, if you break her heart, I will break your neck."

Wesley gulped and said, "Don't worry Quinn. I'll do everything you just asked for and never break her heart. I love her too much." Then he looked at Santana with a loving look. "Well, Santana thanks for inviting me over. I have to go, see you tomorrow."

Quinn and Wesley left the mansion and went to their home. Santana lay in bed, thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

**Alright guys! I finished the chapter for you! I am hoping for a new one by Friday, but if not it will probably be up on Sunday night. Review and check out my Brittana story. I will be updating that by Sunday! I also hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Also, if you don't know what bombarded means here is the definition used for this story.**

**Bombarded - Assail (someone) persistently, as with questions, criticisms, or information.**


End file.
